Kirby and Erika, A Grass Battle
Before: <--- Zubat! Next: Love That Tiff ---> Script *Last time on Kirby and Pokemon... Kirby caught Zubat and made it his own. Now, the gym battle is ready in set. Will Kirby gain acess into the fourth gym badge? The answer is gaining as the battle soon begins. *''(Theme Song Plays) '' *''He's Kirby Kirby Kirby Kirby! '' *''Kirby in a world of Pokemon, and that is to see. '' *''Kirby on a little land of Pikachu, that's all that we need to view. '' *''K-I-R-B-Y Kirby! '' *''King Dedede: He won't get away with this you will see. For I'll will get him, just you wait! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y!'' *''Kirby of the Stars is here and things will all be fine. '' *''Thank you Kirby! '' *''Thank you Kirby! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *''Tiff (voice): Kirby and Pokemon! '' *''(Episode Title Arrives) '' *''Kirby and Erika, A Grass Battle '' *''(Episode Begins) '' *King Dedede: I plan to get Kirby when he doesn't know I will hit him! *Waddle Dee: King Dedede, that didn't make any sence. *King Dedede: Yeah, let's go. *(Meanwhile in the gym) *Erika: Are you ready to do this Kirby? *Kirby: Always ready when we do this! *Tiff: This is great! *Tuff: Why do I have to be food to these Oddish? *Tiff: Because, they are the enimies to the Tuffs. *Tuff: Darn. *(Lapras and Victreebel start battling) *Kirby: Lapras, use Surf! *(Lapras brings up a big wave) *King Dedede: Nice. *Waddle Dee: What's your plan? *King Dedede: Let Kirby get the Rainbow Badge than, I'll tell you. *(Victreebel faints from Surf) *Erika: Tangela, go! *(Tangela comes out of the pokeball) *King Dedede: Tangela? *Waddle Dee: That's a new one. *King Dedede: Oh come on! *Waddle Dee: These Gloom have a mind of there own! *King Dedede: Gloom? *(Waddle Dee is covered in Glooms) *Erika: Tangela, Vine Whip! *(Tangela attacks Zubat) *King Dedede: He got a Zubat? *Waddle Dee: I know Dedede... I mean King Dedede! That's what I said. *King Dedede: Look, it's down to Charizard and Vileplume. *(Charizard uses Ember and finishs off Vileplume) *King Dedede: This is it! Let's go! *(Outside the gym) *King Dedede: This is it! Kirby's doom! *Erika: Good job Kirby. You surly goten great. Here you go. The Rainbow Badge. *Kirby: Thank you. *(King Dedede's turck jumps out of the bushes) *King Dedede: Now Kirby, prepare to die! *Waddle Dee: This is great! *King Dedede: Thank you. *Erika: But Dedede, there are no trucks in Kanto! *King Dedede: Oh... *(The truck disapears) *King Dedede: You idiot! What did you do? *(Chases Waddle Dee) *Erika: So, what are you doing next? *Kirby: I'm off to get my fifth gym badge. *Erika: How about that gym over there. *(Points to the nearest gym) *Kirby: Thanks. *Tiff: Let's go guys! *''"After a long battle, Kirby now has his fourth Kanto Gym Badge. Now with half left, Kirby and his friends musr advance to the next grounds to the battle. Will King Dedede stop them? If so, what will he use? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Episode Where Kirby Gets A Gym Badge Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 2